


Erised

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doppelganger, Established Relationship, F/M, Polyjuice Potion, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Harry and Luna, mirroring their desires with a little help from some Polyjuice Potion.Pairing: Luna Lovegood/Harry PotterPrompt: Doppelganger





	Erised

**Author's Note:**

> beta by imaginary_golux

It wasn't that their sex life was _bad_ ; it was only that Harry and Luna had always been exceptional in their own ways and they saw no reason for that to change now. And, well, perhaps Harry should have refrained from accessing the contraband potions ingredients that had been confiscated by the Aurors, but boomslang skin was dashed difficult to find.

Luna concocted it; she had earned her O despite Snape's disdain for her. She let it steep while she wrote, the waving of her quill wafting the potion's tang to her. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

When Harry returned home there were two mismatched teacups awaiting him. "It's ready, then?" He asked, trying to sound calmer than he felt.

"Yes. Are you?" Her hand cradled his: a calming, familiar gesture, as if the cups held nothing more than tea.

"Yeah, it's just..." Though Ron he was not, he still struggled for words at times. "I don't want things to be weird for us."

"My dear Harry, if we weren't weird, we wouldn't be _us_." She smiled up at him and he cupped her face to kiss her.

He came away with a blonde strand which he dropped into his cup, then tugged loose one of his own and offered it to her. Right, this is nothing after Voldemort, he told himself. “Shall I go first, then?” 

Luna nodded and set an hourglass for half an hour. Harry closed his eyes and drank, the taste as foul as he remembered it. When Harry opened his eyes again, they were Luna’s. “I’m glad you didn’t undress right away,” Luna remarked. “I look rather fetching in men’s apparel. Still, I suppose we should change that.” With a flick of her wand, she drew the curtains closed. 

He struggled with his jumper, unfamiliar elbows snagging in the sleeves before he managed to disentangle himself. “Breasts,” he said, feeling a trifle stupid, but then, he was a bloke of twenty-five, after all. His voice, high and honeyed, took him by surprise.

“That’s certainly true,” she agreed, her hands with ease finding his belt, now uselessly loose around his waist and low over his hips. “Are they as sensitive for you as they are for me? Go on, give them a flick.” She smiled up at him as she pushed his trousers and pants down to freshly slim ankles. “I’m sure you’re as curious as I am.”

“Reminds me of that month I spent on assignment in Berlin--wanting to see everything before coming home again.” he gasped as Luna’s fingers brushed the inside of his knee. “You never told me you were ticklish there!”

“It’s a good kind of ticklish, isn’t it?” She waited for him to nod before drawing her tongue along the path her finger had traced. “Harry, I’m rather keen to taste your cunt, if you don’t mind. It looks rather inviting from down here.” She ran an exploratory thumb from the top of her mons (shaved to keep Variegated Snidgebletts from nesting) to the pucker of her arsehole.

“Please?” Harry begged, shifting most of his weight onto the kitchen table and parting his legs. Luna’s eyes twinkled, and she dipped her head to lick. 

The next indication Harry had of time was the blaring of the hourglass. “My turn!” Luna announced brightly. She stood, still fully dressed, and glugged the potion down. Harry caught his breath and straightened up just in time to see Luna frown with his lips. “Harry, your eyes are _terrible_.”

“That’s what you’re going to complain about?”

“I haven’t noticed anything else yet.” He groaned at Luna’s forthrightness. She brushed a hand over her cheek and throat. “Your stubble is scratchy and your voice is low.” She laughed as she looked down at her dress, stretched by Harry’s chest; it tore as she tugged it over her head. 

“Okay, that is a tiny bit weird,” he admitted at the sight of himself in black panties and pastel socks. 

“Yes: it does bulge uncomfortably.” She skinned off the offending garment at once. “That’s better,” she chirped, his cock now jutting proudly at him. “Is that what you feel when you look at me? That throbbing feeling?” He nodded. “And what are you feeling now? The same ache to be filled as I feel?” He nodded again, and closed the distance between them. “I wonder if I could get you pregnant?” she wondered. “Obviously it wouldn’t take in half an hour.”

“Obviously,” he asked more than echoed.

“Muggle biology is a...useful subject to know. Especially with how dodgy magical contraceptives are.” She shrugged with muscular, freckled shoulders. “Still, I’ll understand if you don’t--”

“N-no,” Harry stammered, his arousal covering his earlier uncertainty. His hand dipped down, his cock feeling larger in his small hand, and the wrong way round besides, the girth familiar but alien. “Couch?”

“Couch,” Luna agreed, dipping low and sweeping Harry up over her shoulder. “I wouldn’t want you to think I don’t appreciate the shape you keep yourself in for your Auror duties.” Her lips twitched with amusement. “And I’ve always wanted to try that...from both ends.” 

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Harry replied, now having a rather better view of his own bum than he usually cared for. Wasn’t a bad bum, really. 

“So considerate of you.” Luna pressed a kiss to his bum before slinging him onto the sofa. “May I? You certainly appear sufficiently aroused, and I’ve certainly had your prick inside me often enough that it shouldn’t hurt.”

“Better hurry,” he moaned hoarsely. “Only about twenty minutes left.”

“I expect I can manage,” she replied coolly, entering him in a long slow push. “Really, my only regret is that I’m only likely to get one orgasm, given your refractory period.”

“I’ll--oh! Ohh...make it up to you.” Harry, not being so limited, had a fantastic twenty minutes. 

When next his eyes came into focus they saw his own face. Blurry. So with his own eyes. “Welcome back, Harry.” 

He rumbled appreciatively. “I haven’t woken up with a naked man since we broke up with Draco. And you’re friendlier company.”

“I’m glad you think so. So, shall we continue?” 

He grinned his reply.


End file.
